Silence A Shinso x Reader
by NorwayAddict
Summary: You shrink into the background as your classmates talked around you. Weeks into the school year and you still haven't made any friends. Your quirk is a decently powerful one, but it seems, menacing. "You should join the villains!" they used to yell at you in primary school. "Go back to the shadows (Y/N)!" they said in anger when you try to come out and make friends. You want friend
1. Chapter 1

"Hey (Y/N)! Go join your friends!" Yelled one of my primary school classmates.  
"W-what friends?" I ask timidly, know that no one talks to me because of my quirk.  
"THE VILLAINS!" They yell and start to laugh with their group of friends. I should have know something like that was coming. I ran away from them, their horrid laughs getting fainter and fainter. I stopped, and put my hand on a tree, panting.  
"monster" Someone behind me whispered. I twirled around, my (H/L) (H/C) hair whipping along with me. No one was there. I decided I didn't want to be here anymore and ran down the road leading to my small home on the hill. We weren't poor, but we certainly were not rich either.  
"monster Monster MONSTER!" the voice grew in volume and I screamed. I balled up on the ground and put my hands over my ears. I rocked back and forth on my toes whispering to myself.  
"imnotamoster! imnotamonster!" I whispered quickly, jumbling my words together in panic.  
"I'm not a monster"  
"I'm not a-"  
"I'm not-"  
"I-  
"I- I am a monster"  
Of course, how could i not see it? Why i never had friends!? I'm a monster.  
And monsters don't have friends. Monsters don't deserve friends.  
I got up from my cowardly stance, and decided from then on, I was a monster. But that's fine, because now I had something to prove to the whole world. I had something I lived for. Something that for the whole time leading up to high school, where i would enter U.A., I would live, breath, eat, and drink for. To prove monsters can be heroes, and I was indeed was a Monster." 


	2. Chapter 2

"My mind wanders as I sit on the bullet train to school. I wonder what everyone will be like, and how easy it will be to avoid them. Last school's students seemed intent on making my life miserable, and it was so bothersome. I hope the case isn't the same this year.  
"I get off the train and walk up to the school gates. I see a crowd of people around the entrance, and I immediately recognize the cameras and vans. No surprise the media came, considering All Might is a teacher here this year. I just need to find a way around them. I can see a boy with lavender hair walking through the crowd, and oddly enough, no one bothers him. I suddenly realize that no one is moving either! Their faces look plank, as if in a trance./p  
"This guys looks like he has a quirk that can control minds or something like that, and I take advantage of that. I sprint forwards through the crowd as well and suddenly hear the media behind me snap out of their trances. Many questions suddenly blared into my sensitive ears, and I flinched. I turn around to see the media rush towards me. "Shoot." I mutter.  
"I run full speed ahead towards the gates, as the media was slightly ahead of them. I feel something under my foot and suddenly feel like I'm flying, and realize I'm actually falling forwards. I immediately activate my quirk, which I call limited manipulation. I basically can manipulate things and myself, but not other people. It comes in handy and makes most things relatively easy, but my old class thought it was great for a villain.  
"Float" I say. My body stops in it's tracks and I stare at the gravelly asphalt. I tilt upwards and deactivate my quirk, returning my body to normal. The media stopped chasing me after they saw that, and started to question a boy with full, dark green hair. He looks really flustered, and I decide to be nice this one time, like that purple haired guy was, whether he realized it or not.  
"Road around the media, shake, ground around the other boy, move forwards." I mutter under my breath. I don't have to be really specific in my requests, since it seems my quirk has a mind of it's own and can understand what I want. The media start to freak out and the green haired boy moves up to me. I deactivate my quirk.  
"D-did you did that?!" the boy asked in surprise.  
"Perhaps." I say simply.  
"T-Thank you!" he says. "I'm Izuku Midoriya"  
"No problem, but don't speak of this to anyone else ok? Pretend you don't me if you don't mind." I say, still, even after saying this phrase a million times over, a tad bit embarrassed.  
"But yo-" he starts, but I cut him off.  
"Really, it would mean a lot if you just forgot about this." I said.  
He sighed, but then said "Ok, but can I at least get your name?"  
"(Y/N), but, don't spread it around will ya'?" I asked quietly.  
"Ya, sure." he says, as he walks away, after smiling and waving goodbye.  
When I'm sure he's gone, I whisper;  
"Cinnamon roll"


	3. Chapter 3

After my little encounter with Izuku I decided that I was going to try to, indirectly, get to know him?

He was a sweet cinnamon roll and made me happy, and that's saying a lot! But I didn't have time to think about it right now, seeing as I was entering class 1-A for the first time.

Before I opened the door I saw that lavender haired boy walking to another classroom. Now that I really looked at him, he was relativity taller than average, and his eyes look really tired, like, mega tired.

He stood in-front of the 1-C class for a second, before turning around to look at me. I stood there for a second, staring, but them turned back to the door and walked in, not looking back. Drawing attention to myself was strongnot/strong something I wanted.

I closed the door back behind me and looked around the classroom. I saw a couple of students in the classroom, including Izuku and another girl standing next to him. She had a round face, and a cute haircut. I spotted a nice little seat at the back row, but noticed another boy eyeing the seat. He had half-red, half-white hair, and looked like he was about to go towards the seat.

My seat.

Oh no you don't! I thought to myself as I strode over to the seat as fast as possible and swiftly sat down. I caught him glaring at me for stealing the ideal loner seat, but I ignored him.

I pulled my backpack up onto the desk, and started to retrieve my supplies out of it. One of those supplies included a secret camera. I decided a long long time ago that I was a monster, and monsters had no problems with spying on others right? So why not use that to my advantage. My morals were no doubt confuddled to a cartain extent.

"OI OI OI! DEKU HOW DID YOU EVEN MAKE IT IN?!" A boy with spiky blonde hair yelled, seemingly at the top of his lungs. I would soon find out that this was not the end of his voice range. He continued to yell at poor Izuku, who, I presume was called Deku by his close friends, and apparently, this guy. He made me angry just looking at him, and the fact he was yelling at the cinnamon roll for no reason didn't help.

After a little while of no one doing anything, I got frustrated.  
"Roof over the psychopath's head, collapse!" I whispered.

Suddenly, on cue, the roof above the guy fell straight on him. The rest of the event following were chaos, with our teacher, Mr. Aizawa, a man who looked almost as tired a purple hair, trying to get the blonde kid, Bakugo, to calm down and go to the recovery girl's office. Bakugo wouldn't have it and started yelling about he was attacked and running up random people and yelling at them saying;  
"WAS THAT YOU?! FESS UP!"

I noticed Mr. Aizawa eyeing me with a stern look. I looked down in shame. He noticed it was my fault the ceiling fell. I keep forgetting that I can't just do whatever I want like around my house. But this seems to only fuel my frustration more.

He got around to me after a while and I simply shoved him off telling him to go get checked for head trauma, if he didn't already have some from when he must have been dropped as a kid.

He was dragged out of the room by Mr. Aizawa and sent to recovery girl, but not before he nearly punched my face. But no one was hurt so it's fine in my book, especially because Izuku is free of Bakugo's aggravating yelling.

I saw Deku look over my way and smile, like he knew it was me who did that roof thing, and I just shook my head and smirked. This first day has certainly been a trial so far.

But there were many still to come. 


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the class worked themselves out, and I just sat at the back watching everyone talk to each other while our teacher was away. Soon, he came back with Bakugo who promptly sat down with a angry look. Mr. Aizawa told us that we were going to have a quirk test outside if a moment, so we needed to go change into our gym clothes. I got up from my seat last, even after that half and half boy. I walked down the hall to the changing rooms, surveying my surrounding, just in case I needed to sneak around or something.

I thought back to my classmates. Izuku, that half and half kid, the girl who looked really serious, the frog girl, the perv purple guy, and Izuku's friend, whom I had overheard was named Ochako Uraka. She seemed nice.

I looked up and saw the boy with lavender hair again. Why do I keep seeing him? I turned the corner and walked to the door to the changing room, without looking at him. He looked sad to me. Sometimes I envied sad people. I seemed to have lost the ability to be sad, but not so sad as to break down. It's either one or one hundred with me I suppose. I looked up from the door, and saw I had stopped. Why didn't I move? Tears suddenly started to fall down my face. I don't understand. Was I losing myself like I did that day? Would I hear those voices again?

"Hey. What's wrong with you? You need a doctor?" I heard a voice.

I turned my head to the sound that pulled me out of my confused state, even though I was still confused. It was the purple haired boy. He looked at me the same eyes he had every time I saw him. No difference, and I thought about what he might be thinking about. I quickly snapped out of it and realized I was losing a grip on myself. My mind isn't as strong as it needed to be.

"Stop staring at me, it's weird." He said.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. I'm fine." I said as I turned around to enter the changing rooms.

"Ok, if you say so." He said and started walking off. I heard him mumble something about weird people and their weird emotions. I just walked into the changing room and sighed.

"I'm losssssing it.." i mumbled to myself. I looked up and saw the other girls who were changing look up at me and give me a weird look for what I just said. I blushed in embarrassment and scurried to my locker to grab my clothes. Why did things always have to end up like this for me.

I slipped my gym clothes on and pulled my (h/c) hair into a ponytail (if your hair is short ignore this) and walked out to the hallway. I looked around and saw a couple of my classmates disappear around a corner, which I assumed was where we were supposed to be going. I followed them from a distance and walked out the door they walked out of. I saw the rest of the class waiting outside and stretching in preparation for the quirk test.

"Oh, and whoever places last will get expelled." Mr. Aizawa said nonchalantly. We all gasped and Izuku look white as a sheet like he was going to faint. I simply didn't believe it. I suppose I couldn't just stay low and take last place on purpose this time then. That was a disappointment, but perhaps my classmates would think nothing of it since we all had to push ourselves to survive now.

But my mind still wandered.


End file.
